Un día inusual
by SniperGYS
Summary: Silver estaba 100% seguro de que este sería el cumpleaños mas extraño que había tenido, despues de todo, tener un sueño así, no es nada muy usual, verdad? - Fic que quisas no tenga sentido... incluye un shipping mega crack... Happy B-Day Silver!


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon propiedad de Nintendo. Special de Kusaka y Yamamoto... En serio, den gracias a que pertenece a ellos y no a mi!

**Advertencia:** Esta idea se me ocurrio desde inicio del año... ese día consumi mucho café... así que no me hago responsable si lo encuentran muy loco, raro o sin sentido... Incluye un shipping bastante crack del que quisas nunca habían escuchado antes :P

* * *

><p><strong>.: Un día inusual<strong> **:.**_  
><em>

_Era 23 de Diciembre en Kanto y Gold había decidido tener una tardeada con sus compañeros DexHolders, "Ahí que hacer un convivio antes de celebrar el cumpleaños de Silver!" fue su grandiosa idea._

- De cierta forma, esto es aburrido - _Comento Emerald mientras jugaba con su vaso._

- Bah, es aburrido por que aun no viene la mejor parte! _- Le dijo mientras sacaba unas botellas de la hielera que tenía por un lado._

- Trajiste alcohol? - _Exclamo Green alarmado mientras se paraba de la mesa. Si dejaba que Gold comenzara una borrachera, su casa terminaría hecha un desastre. Ahora se arrepentía de aceptar que Gold usara su casa para la reunión._

- Que tiene de malo! Ya somos mayores de edad!

- Eh, yo no - _Comento Ruby rápidamente._

- Yo tampoco! - _Agrego Emerald_.

- Y ellos menos! - _Exclamo Red mientras señalaba a Diamond y Pearl_ - Eh, Silver tampoco!

- Lo será en 3 minutos!

- No pienso aceptar algo que tú me ofrezcas - _Le aviso mientras se daba la vuelta._

- No seas un bebé Silver! - _Sin dar tiempo a que alguien hiciera algo, Gold le empino la botella a Silver obligándole a tomar el contenido._

- Gold! - _Red se alarmo ante lo ocurrido, Green intento detener a Gold ya algo tarde._

- Estas bien? - _Green se quedo viendo a Silver después de que Gold le soltara, tenía una extraña expresión._

- Juro que... TE MATO! - _Lo siguiente que escucharon fue un fuerte golpe contra la mesa._

- Se murió... - _Dijo Pearl quedamente mientras se acercaba a su superior que había quedado inconsciente en la mesa._

- Ay no aguanto nada!

- Gold! - _Le reprendió Green, mientras Ruby y Red intentaban despertar a Silver._

...

_Después de lo que parecía una eternidad, comenzó a sentir la necesidad de abrir los ojos, por lo que decidió hacerlo, pero al instante se arrepintió, todo estaba muy claro, tan claro que sentía que le lastimaba los ojos. Ante eso, un pensamiento paso por su cabeza, no estaba en su base secreta, para nada ese lugar era su base, ya que su base era una cueva, obviamente no podría llegarle tanta luz. Tampoco podía ser la casa de Green, el último lugar donde recordaba haber estado antes de que Gold intentara envenenarle con alcohol. _

- Ey despierta!

_Sintió un golpe en la cabeza, pero no quiso abrir los ojos, esa luz brillante seguramente le dejaría ciego._

- Despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta!

_Sintió un nuevo golpe por cada vez que escuchaba esa palabra, comenzaba cansarse de ello ya que esa voz, extrañamente familiar, no dejaba de hablarle._

- Despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta!

- Ya Gold, deja de patearlo!

_Molesto de que no le dejaran descansar, decidió abrir los ojos y lanzarle el golpe a quien supuestamente era Gold._

- Deja de patearme maldita se… ah?

_Abrió a un mas los ojos, naah! Todo debía ser una broma, sí… Todo era una broma… O quizás seguía bajo las influencias del alcohol… De no serlo… Como es que enfrente de él había un Chibi Gold sonriendo? _

- Vaya, por fin despiertas! – _Comento el Chibi Gold con su voz, que pese a ser la de Gold, sonaba ligeramente más aguda._

- QUE RAYOS? – _Exclamo fuertemente, no era normal que despertaras viendo a tu mejor amigo en estado chibi._

- Ey, no grites! – _Le reclamo el chibi Gold mientras se sentaba en su hombro._

- AH! – _Al instante Silver le lanzo un manotazo para quitárselo, el Chibi Gold voló por los aires ante el impacto._

- AAHHHH! – _Pero antes de que se golpeara con lo que parecía esa extraña pared blanca y brillante, alguien lo atrapo_ – Uff… Eres un bruto Silver! Hummm, gracias Red-sempai!

- Jaja, de nada!

- Ok, esto se vuelve cada vez más raro… - _Murmuro Silver al ver a Red frente a ellos, con el chibi Gold en su mano, Red se veía normal._

- Ey Silver, debes tener más cuidado, no vayas a golpear sin querer a alguien más! – _Comento Red sonriéndole._

- Mas? Cuales mas?

_Y como si los hubiera invocado, de la nada aparecieron Emerald, Diamond, Pearl y Green… todos en versiones chibi._

- Que rayos?

- Ah jaja, por fin todos están de mi tamaño! – _Exclamo Emerald observando los demás, pero al final se topo ante Red_ – Oh… no todos…

- Que rayos pasa aquí? Y dónde demonios estamos?

- Tranquilo. Jajá, esas preguntas deberías contestarlas tú, después de todo, es tu sueño – _Le contesto Red sonriendo._

- Mi sueño? Umm, entonces no importara si me deshago de esta cosa! – _Dijo mientras señalaba al Chibi Gold que se había sentado en el hombro de Red._

- Eh? Noo! Sálveme Senpai! – _Gold se aferro fuertemente de la ropa de Red._

- Con calma, solo queremos hablar.

- Hablar de qué?

- Tu cabello huele a vainilla… Que champú usas? – _Pregunto repentinamente Chibi Green que estaba sentado sobre su cabeza._

- Ah, uno que Crys me regalo en… Y QUE RAYOS TE IMPORTA?

- Esa no es la manera de hablarle a tus superiores! – _Le reclamo mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza._

- Hummm vainilla… - _Comento Diamond mientras le veía con una extraña mirada y se acercaba peligrosamente desde su hombro._

- No te acerques! – _Silver lo aparto con la mano._

- Oh, yo cuidare que no te muerda – _Le dijo Chibi Pearl mientras detenía a su Chibi amigo._

- Calma, calma ya, recuerden que solo queríamos hablar con él! – _Pidió Red tranquilamente._

- Hablar de qué?

- Escucha bien Silver, que esto es muy serio – _Dijo Gold con su chibi voz en un tono muy serio, tan serio que incluso Silver le miro detenidamente esperando la pregunta_ – Que prefieres, las fresas o el chocolate?

- Pues el chocol… Porque rayos se cuelan a mis sueños para preguntarme eso? – _Termino gritándole al Chibi Gold mientras le veía mortalmente._

- Corrección, nosotros no nos colamos, tú estas soñando con nosotros – _Le comento el Chibi Emerald quien ocupaba el otro hombro de Red._

- Porque querría soñar yo con ustedes?

- Eso contéstatelo tu, anda porque mejor no sueñas con Crys? No me molestaría verla por aquí… Ó con Yellow sempai ó con Blue sempai , y si esta en traje de baño mejor! – _Comenzó a listar Gold mientras empezaba a babear al imaginarse a sus compañeras._

- O con un pastel! – _Agrego Diamond emocionado._

- O tu comediante favorito! Me gustaría conocerlo.

- COMO QUE BLUE NEESAN EN TRAJE DE BAÑO!

- Jaja, no chicos, deberíamos platicar ya bien – _Volvió a decir Red de manera tranquila mientras intentaba mantener a Silver lejos de chibi Gold._

- Vaya Red, nunca eres así de tranquilo, a que se debe el cambio? – _Pregunto el Chibi Green mientras le veía sorprendido._

- Es que me siento muy feliz y quiero que alguien más lo sea!

- Pues acosándome en mis sueños no lo van a lograr.

- No Silver, no te queremos acosar jaja, lo que queríamos era apoyarte a que hagas algo.

- No pienso volver a tomar alcohol.

- Eh? No! Tampoco es eso. Veras lo que queríamos hablar es so-

- Uff se me hiso tarde! – _Anuncio la voz de Ruby, Silver lo busco con la mirada, pero no lo vio, hasta que sintió que alguien jalaba de la parte baja de su pantalón_ – Me cargas? – _Le pregunto con una mirada que hacía que sus pequeños ojos se vieran enormes y adorables._

- Hum, si no hay remedio – _Se agacho para tomarlo, el Chibi Ruby subió a su mano y procedió a tomar lugar junto a Green._

- Donde estabas Ruby sempai? – _Le pregunto Pearl al verlo._

- Atendiendo una llamada de Sapphire.

- Porque no la trajiste? – _Pregunto Silver, no era que quisiera seguir la corriente a ese loco sueño, pero seguramente se sentiría más cómodo con alguna chica por allí._

- Estaba muy ocupada ayudando al profesor, dijo que unos pokémons…

- EY! Ya! No estamos aquí para platicar de esas cosas, recuerden porque estamos aquí! – _Le aviso Red interrumpiéndolo._

- Vaya sempai, hoy estas actuando diferente.

- Oh, es que estoy muy feliz Ruby!

- Y porque tan feliz?

- Ah es que hoy estuve hablando con Yellow en mi casa y…

- Ya Red! Tú eres quien estaba diciendo que debíamos hablar de ese asunto! – _Exclamo Green comenzando a desesperarse_ – Díganselo de una vez para poder irnos.

- Si! Que ya me canse de verme de esta forma y que Red sempai sea el único que se ve normal! – _Agrego Emerald enojado._

- Bien, calma ya todos. Haber Silver, creo que ya sabes porque estamos aquí.

- Claro que no, eh estado preguntándomelo desde hace rato!

- Solo queremos hablar contigo – _Le comento Red de manera calmada pero animada._

- Eso ya me lo dijeron, pero hablar de qué?

- DE BLUE! – _Le gritaron todos, excepto Green._

-Eh? Que tiene ella?

- Y todavía lo preguntas? Cuando piensas hablar con ella? – _Pregunto Chibi Gold mientras le señalaba con su mini palo de billar._

- Pues creo que sería muy raro si mañana que la vea no hablo con ella.

- No! Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto! - _Continuo diciéndole Gold mientras le daba golpes con su mini palo de billar, hasta que Silver lo detuvo con un dedo_ – Me refiero a hablarle sobre ti!

- Lo que él quiere decir es sobre cuando le dirás lo que sientes por ella – _Explico Ruby tranquilamente._

- Aaarrggg eso no les importa! – _Exclamo sobresaltado, su reacción casi tiro a Pearl y Diamond que estaban en su hombro._

- Ah entonces es cierto! – _Señalo Pearl tras volverse a sentar en el hombro de Silver, pero al instante se arrepintió ya que el chico se había vuelto a mover bruscamente haciéndole irse de espaldas._

- Yo no dije que fuera cierto!

- Pero no lo estas negando! – _Dijeron Diamond y Pearl mientras lo señalaban y reían, causando que Silver intentara tirarlos de su hombro._

- Ya tranquilo – _Pidió Red mientras lo detenía_ - No tiene nada de malo aceptarlo.

- Yo no estoy aceptando nada!

- Ya Silver, para todos es tan obvio, que ya ni gracia nos da.

- Si! De un tiempo para acá hasta Gold san dejo de bromear con ello! – _Comento Emerald sonriendo tranquilamente._

- COMO QUE BROMEANDO? – _Al instante Silver le dio un manotazo a Gold haciéndole caer del hombro de Red._

- Ahhhh! – _Nuevamente antes de caer al piso, Red lo atrapo_ – Arg maldita sea Silver! Mmmm, gracias de nuevo Red sempai.

- Oh dios, no debiste contar eso Emerald – _Regaño tranquilamente al Chibi Emerald en su hombro_ – Pero en serio Silver, que esperas?

- Si, mientras más rápido mejor! – _Exclamo Ruby sonriendo._

- Si claro, y me lo dice quien fingió amnesia y/o demencia por más de 3 años!

- Ah… no tenias que decir eso… - _Volvió a decir Ruby mientras movía uno de sus pequeños dedos sobre el cabello de Silver, como si dibujara algo sobre arena_ – Ah que lindo cabello tienes, que champú usas?

- Ya dijo que uno que le regalo Crys – _Le respondió Green que estaba recostado, obviamente aburrido de las tonterías de sus compañeros._

- Oh, le preguntare cual es! Hasta huele a vainilla!

- Vainilla! – _Volvía a decir Diamond, quien al instante quiso atacar nuevamente a Silver._

- No Diamond! – _Pearl le detuvo antes de que Silver intentara darle un manotazo también._

- YA! Todos, largo! – _Pidió gritando fuertemente, haciendo que sus chibi compañeros reaccionaran sobresaltados._

- Ahh, esto no llegara a ningún lado al parecer – _Comento Red resignado_ – Mm que mal, hubiera sido genial que se lo dijeras en plena navidad.

- No se ponga triste sempai, Silver siempre es un aguafiestas! Es natural para él ser así! – _Conto Gold mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

- Déjenme ya, en paz!

- Ok, pero deberías pensarlo.

_Red tomo a sus demás chibi compañeros tras decir eso y desapareció. Silver suspiro resignado mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza._

- Ah dios… que rayos fue lo que tome.

- No lo sé, Gold no me dejo ver la botella.

- EH? – _Silver se giro a todos lados buscando a ver de dónde venía la voz._

- Oye me vas a tirar! – _Le regaño el Chibi Green sobre su cabeza._

- Porque sigues aquí?

- Solo quería darte tu regalo de cumpleaños!

- QUE? – _Se volvió a mover bruscamente haciendo que el Chibi Green se agarrara fuertemente para no caerse._

- No hagas eso! En fin, solo quería decirte que lo pienses bien, por más paciencia que ella te tenga, hay un límite para todo. Y ah final de cuentas, es algo que les conviene a los dos. Así que hazlo de una vez, antes de que sea tarde, todavía tienes tiempo.

- …

- No dejes que sea demasiado tarde.

_Tras decir eso, desapareció dejándolo solo._

…

- Ey dormilón, Feliz Cumpleaños! – _Le llamo fuertemente mientras se apoyaba bruscamente sobre la única cama del lugar._

- Que rayAAHH! – _Silver se despertó alarmado y se medio levanto de la cama, lamentando la acción al instante, ya que un fuerte dolor de cabeza apareció casi de la nada._

- Ey tranquilo, seguro que tienes los efectos típicos tras una borrachera, jaja – _Comento mientras lo empujaba levemente para recostarlo de nuevo._

- No… Es gracioso… - _Se volvió a llevar la mano a la cabeza. Si ese dolor era causado por el alcohol, el mismo le provocaría un dolor parecido a Gold, y sin necesidad de obligarle a tomar algo_ – Que… Que haces aquí?

- Vine a darte tu abrazo antes que los demás! – _Tras decir eso, se aventó sobre él para abrazarle._

- Ah, no espera… Ah! - _Pidió mientras se volvía a agarrar la cabeza, la fuerza del abrazo solo le provocaba más dolor._

- Oh, perdón, lo olvide, jaja. – _Le dijo mientras lo soltaba_ – Aww pobre de ti, tener que pasar casi todo el día de tu cumpleaños con esa resaca y por culpa de Gold!

- Ah Blue… Como sabes eso? – _Le pregunto viéndola fijamente._

- Er… Me lo conto un pajarito!

- Como que un pájaro?

- Tu Honchkrow está allá afuera!

- … Blue… Eso lo creería de Yellow… Pero no de ti – _Hablo sin siquiera quitar su mano de la cabeza, sin duda, ese dolor iba en aumento._

- Me lo conto la hermana de Green, contento?

- Bien, eso suena más lógico… Y por fin algo suena lógico!

- Porque lo dices?

- … Por nada… - _Sin duda no sería buena idea contarle sobre su extraño sueño con sus compañeros en versión chibi._

- Hum! Por cierto, Honchkrow tenía este paquete, me pregunto de quien será? – _Lo ultimo lo dijo con un completo sarcasmo, ya que en la caja se veía una gran R de color rojo_ – Pensé que Giovanni estaría aquí.

- Se fue… Ah Unova, creo… - _Contesto mientras veía la caja, la cual incluía una carta de Giovanni felicitándolo y preguntándole como estaba. Junto con la carta venía un extraño reloj negro con la misma R de color rojo brillante_ - …

- Un poco traumado eh?

- No sé qué piensa la verdad… - _Suspiro resignado ante las ocurrencias de su padre, mientras llevaba una mano a su cabeza, ahora le dolía mas_ - … Ese logo es demasiado obvio… - _Se quedaron viendo el reloj sin decir nada más._

-Ey! Yo también te traje algo! – _Lo tomo del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastro desde la cama hasta la silla y mesa decorados con bebés pokémons, cortesía de Ruby en su intento de decorar la base secreta._

- Uh… chocolate – _En la mesa frente a él, había un pequeño pastel._

- Si! Como te gusta!

- Eh? … Como… lo sabes? - _Le pregunto confundido, eso era algo que nunca le había dicho a nadie… Excepto a sus compañeros en su sueño de anoche… Pero todo fue un sueño producido por los efectos del alcohol… Oh no? _

"**Tuvo que serlo… no hay explicación lógica a ver a los demás en diminuto!"**

- Silver… - _Le llamo Blue mientras lo veía llevarse la mano de nuevo a la cabeza_ – Aun te sientes mal? Quieres una pastilla o algo?

- Ah… No… No, no es nada… Estoy bi- _No logro terminar de decir lo que ya quería, ya que Blue le había metido una cuchara de pastel en la boca. En qué momento ella consiguió la cuchara, fue algo que no noto._

- Come algo, eso te hará sentir mejor!

-Ah no lo creo Blue, de hecho creo qu- _De nueva cuenta la bendita cuchara le interrumpió, comenzaba a querer arrebatarle el dichosa objeto _- … No me has dicho, como lo supiste – _Le comento con la esperanza de que por contestar, se olvidara de la cuchara._

- Solo adivine, pareces del tipo de gustar cosas dulces – _Le contesto sonriendo, mientras dejaba la cuchara sobre el plato._

- Y solo por eso viniste tan temprano?

- Temprano? Es casi medio día! Se te hiso demasiado tarde niño!

- Tarde… Ah! – _El dolor de cabeza le regreso repentinamente al recordar algo, volvió a llevarse una vez más la mano a la frente mientras cerraba los ojos; sueño o no, aun recordaba esas palabras, "No dejes que sea demasiado tarde"._

"**No, no puedo… pero… y si es cierto que después será tarde? Pero fue solo un sueño… que tanta razón puede tener un sueño? No creo que mucha si ese sueño provino a causa del alcohol… AARRG! Pero y si se va? Y si me deja y no le digo nada? Pero de decirle… que rayos le digo? No sé qué decir! Pero tampoco quiero que se vaya…"**

- Bien, entonces, tengo que irme! – _Le dijo mientras le daba una ligera palmada en la cabeza, sacándolo de sus pensamientos._

- Eh? – _Reacciono desconcertado, cuánto tiempo se había quedado pensando?_

- Nos vemos! – _Blue salió de la base rápidamente._

- … Espera!

_Sin dudarlo salió corriendo detrás de ella, Weavile y Feraligatr comenzaron a seguirlo al verlo salir rápido y torpemente. Porque tenía tanta prisa de irse? Acaso había dicho algo fuertemente y no se dio cuenta? Oh quizás ella se aburrió de esperar a que el saliera de sus pensamientos?_

- BLUE ESPERAAAAAAH!

- SILVER!

…

- Ah jaja, pues que tonto, que acaso no se fijo por donde iba?

- Gold, no te burles! En parte recuerda que todo esto es tu culpa!

- Mi culpa? Crys, yo no lo tire a un lago congelado!

_Gold… porque de nueva cuenta despertaba escuchando la voz de Gold? Estaría soñando nuevamente? _

"**Si fuera un sueño… por lo menos ahora escucho a Crys…"**

_Abrió lentamente los ojos esperando ver alguna locura nuevamente, pero para su suerte, todo se veía normal. Miro a todos lados, se encontraba en una cama que no era la suya y en cuarto que obviamente no era su base secreta. Todos sus compañeros estaban allí, pero nadie parecía notar que había despertado, ya que todos veían la discusión que Gold y Crystal tenían en ese momento_.

- Pero quizás aun se sentía mareado por culpa del alcohol, y tengo entendido que tu le obligaste a tomar!

_Gold le lanzo una mirada desaprobatoria a Diamond y Pearl, quienes al instante se escondieron detrás de Green, todo indicaba que los 2 menores habían comentado lo ocurrido el día anterior a todos los presentes. _

_Intento levantarse, pero nuevamente se vio incapaz de hacerlo, su cuerpo no parecía responderle bien, el dolor de cabeza aun seguía presente pero ahora le acompañaba una sensación de calor… fiebre acaso?_

- EY! – _Desvió la mirada hacía la voz, Sapphire le miraba y le señalaba_ – No estás muerto! – _Sus palabras hicieron que todos voltearan a verle._

- Silver! –_Crystal y Blue se acercaron a él, Red parecía querer hacerse espacio también._

- Se te dijo que estaba inconsciente Sapphire, no que estuviera muerto! – _Se escucho decir a Ruby._

- Es lo mismo, no despertaba!

- Que paso? – _Pregunto mientras ignoraba la explicación de Sapphire sobre por qué debería estar muerto._

- Te caíste, a un lado congelado – _Le explico Crystal, sus palabras no sonaban del todo convencidas._

- Lago? Ah pero cómo? ! – _Exclamo exaltado, acción que también lamento haber hecho. Para su sorpresa, todos voltearon a ver a Blue con una expresión de querer una respuesta._

- Bueno, en la mañana que intentaste alcanzarme, supongo que fallaste en notar que estábamos cerca del lago, lago en el cual, dio la casualidad de que el tío de Yellow había estado pescando una hora antes, así que caíste por uno de los huecos que él había hecho, por suerte Feraligatr te había seguido así que te saco rápidamente, pero me temo que el agua fría no te hiso nada bien.

- … Hoy no es mi día… - _Dijo tras dejarse caer en la cama, y sí, esa acción también la lamento al sentir un aumento en su dolor de cabeza._

- Uh ya lo creo, te perdiste toda la fiesta que te hicimos! – _Comento Emerald sonriente._

- Fiesta?

- Si! Ya que estuviste durmiendo toda la tarde festejamos por ti! – _Gold levanto la botella que llevaba en la mano tras decir eso. Silver intento levantarse y golpearlo, pero fallo rotundamente, su cuerpo se negaba a cooperar._

- Y te trajimos regalos – _Platinum_ _señalo hacía un lado de la cama para mostrar a lo que se referían, una pila de cajas envueltas se encontraban acomodados en el piso, algunas casi abiertas, eso seguramente culpa de Emerald y Gold._

- Y un pastel! – _Diamond le mostro un plato en el que se veía un pastel casi terminado, sin duda todos habían festejado su cumpleaños… sin él._

- También tuvimos unas batallas en tu honor! – _Agrego Sapphire mientras se recargaba en la cama sonriendo._

- Y yo cepillé a tus pokémons! – _Ruby dejo las pokéballs en una mesita que se encontraba a lado de la cama._

- Y también…!

- Ya está bien, no creo que sea bueno decirle todo eso – _Comento Crystal interrumpiendo a Pearl._

- De hecho, tampoco es bueno que sigamos aquí, ya es casi media noche – _Fue el comentario de Green que se encontraba recargado en la pared más cercana._

- Creo que tienes razón, ya es muy tarde! – _Afirmo Red mientras veía la hora, ya no solo era tarde, ya era casi de madrugada._

- Senpai, es cierto que Yellow senpai se va a quedar en su casa? – _Pregunto Gold con curiosidad._

- Si! Mis papas la invitaron a quedarse! – _Contesto mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de la chica, la cual al instante se avergonzó._

- Yo pensé que estaba bromeando – _Comento Emerald._

- Yo también, pero eso explicaría por qué estaba muy feliz el día de ayer – _Le contesto Pearl. Silver los miro… Red feliz? Por algo relacionado con Yellow? Entonces, su sueño había sido real ó no?_

- Entonces nos vamos, y nos vemos mañana para festejar la navidad! – _Exclamo felizmente Ruby._

- Me gusta esto de tener festejos diarios! – _Comento Gold mientras Blue lo sacaba del cuarto._

- Bueno Silver, que te mejores para que mañana puedas festejar tranquilo – _Le dijo Crystal antes de salir del cuarto, Green sostenía la puerta para cerrarla._

- Ya sabes que hacer – _Tras decir eso, Green cerró la puerta._

- … - _Se quedo mirando la puerta._

"**Entonces… ese sueño fue real? No… no, seguramente se refería a algo más…"**

- Si que cuesta sacar a Gold de una casa, con razón Green se estaba quejando de lo de anoche – _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Blue que acababa de entrar nuevamente al cuarto._

- Ahh… dónde estamos? – _Pregunto extrañado, no reconocía el lugar y estaba seguro que no era su base secreta._

- En mi cuarto, porque?

- EH? – _Se dio la parada por impulso, pero al instante cayó de nuevo a la cama_ – Ah… se ve… diferente… - _Comento mientras mirada de un lado a otro._

- Oh, es que mamá arreglo el cuarto…

- Se nota… - _Volvió a comentar, el cuarto se veía completamente irreconocible al tener todas las cosas acomodadas y guardadas_ – Porque estoy aquí?

- Porque no creímos que fuera bueno dejarte en tu base con la fiebre que tenias! – _Su respuesta llego desde diferentes partes del cuarto, ya que Blue se encontraba sacando cosas de los cajones de los muebles, haciendo que el cuarto se pareciera nuevamente a como Silver lo recordaba._

- Creímos? Ah! Donde están tus padres?

- Te dije en la mañana que salieron… no me escuchaste verdad?

- Ah… No… - _Por centésima vez en el día, volvió a llevar su mano a su cabeza, primero había sido el dolor por culpa del alcohol y ahora por enfermarse? Sin duda ese día, no era el suyo!_

- Descuida, no estabas muy bien en la mañana de todas formas. Veraz, mis padres tuvieron que salir por algo de unos parientes lejanos, regresaran mañana temprano, se suponía que después de ir a verte iría a despedirlos pero, con lo que te paso ya no pude ir.

- Perdón…

- Oh, no fue tu culpa Silver! – _El cuarto se quedo en silencio durante unos segundos._

- Porque estoy en tu cuarto?

- Bueno… Como tu base está cerca de la casa de Green le había pedido que te dejara quedarte en su casa, pero dijo que él no era bueno para cuidar personas y como su hermana fue a visitar a Bill desde ayer, pues no quiso aceptar, así que te trajimos aquí… y por alguna razón todos se enteraron y ya ves lo que paso – _Esta vez su respuesta vino desde un cuarto continuo._

- Mm… Pero tu cuarto? – _Insistió nuevamente mientras la veía regresar, ya se había cambiado la ropa que llevaba por la de dormir._

- Oh, es que Green rompió la cerradura del cuarto de mis padres…

- Como? – _Esta vez sí se sobresalto, no era cosa de Green el romper puertas._

- Cuando intento abrirla, se rompió! Y tampoco era buena idea dejarte en algún mueble de abajo…

- Oh… - _Durante unos segundos el cuarto se quedo en silencio nuevamente._

- Ey hazme un lado! – _Le pidió mientras intentaba acostarse en la cama._

- EH! QUE? - _Una vez más intento levantarse sobresaltado, pero volvió a fallar. Genial ahora hasta su cuerpo se negaba a cooperar!_

- De que te sorprende eh? Es mi cama, ya es tarde y tu también necesitas dormir! – _Le comento mientras sonreía divertida con sus reacciones._

- Pero… Mmm… Dijiste que la hermana de Green no estaba? En la mañana dijiste lo contrario… Y ayer que estuvimos en casa de Green ella no estaba! - _Intento desviar su atención a otro tema para fingir el que no le incomodaba su situación actual._

- Así? Ah jaja, no le des importancia a eso!

- Pero, Blue! Entonces como… Como… - _Era oficial, su mente sin duda se negaba a funcionar correctamente, o de lo contrario, Blue le estaría mintiendo. Unos segundos más de silencio, Blue parecía estar pensando que contestar. Tras unos segundos más, por fin le respondió._

- Green me hablo anoche y me conto lo que había pasado, dijo que eres más hablador ebrio que sobrio jaja!

- … No me recuerdes eso…

"**Porque Green parece metido en todo esto?… Sera acaso, que él…?" **

- Bien, duerme de una vez, para mañana tienes que estar mejor! – _Le comento mientras apagaba las luces y se disponía a dormir._

- Ah! Dormir? – _Su nuevo intento de levantarse volvió a verse frustrado, no solo por su propio cuerpo, sino también porque Blue se lo había impedido._

- Que pasa? Oh! Acaso quieres un beso de buenas noches? – _Comento mientras le incomodaba un poco más, su sonrisa de diversión no ayudaba a hacerle sentir mejor._

- Eh no! No! No Blue! Yo-! – _Al verle tan cerca no logro seguir hablando, ahora si podía asegurar que moriría allí mismo de pena. Pero lo único que Blue hiso fue besarlo en la frente_ – Ah… eso…

- Jaja lamento desilusionarte, pero tendrás que esperar para eso, no quiero enfermarme también!

- Eh? Blue yo no… yo solo… - _No pudo intentar decir lo que pensaba, ya que Blue le había tapado la boca con la mano._

- No es necesario que lo digas, ya lo sé. Digo, Green tiene razón, eres más hablador cuando estas ebrio, e incluso dormido! Aww Silver, acaso soñabas conmigo? – _Explico al ver la cara de desconcierto que tenia_ – Aunque no entendí a que te referías con asesinar a un Chibi Gold… - _Lo ultimo solo hiso que aumentara la vergüenza que ya sentía por su situación._

- Blue… Yo…

- Tranquilo, no es buen momento para comentar sobre esto – _Le dijo mientras se acercaba más a él y lo abrazaba_ – Yo también te quiero Silv.

- … Blue… - _Solo con eso le basto para ordenarle a su cerebro que se olvidara del dolor de cabeza y se concentrara más en la felicidad que sentía… Ese ya no era su peor cumpleaños después de todo. _

- Mejor hablamos de esto por la mañana, ok?

- … - _Asintió sin decirle nada mientras le regresaba el abrazo. Tras unos segundos su mente le indico que aun faltaba algo por hacer_ - Puedo, enviar un mensaje?

- Eh? – _Le miro con curiosidad, eso no era algo que esperaba escucharle_ – Supongo que sí.

…

_En su casa de ciudad Viridian, Green se encontraba haciendo algo que no hacía comúnmente: desvelarse viendo películas! Si, no era de él hacer eso y menos con películas que no le interesaba ver. Pero esta vez decidió ignorar eso y accedió solo por la petición de la chica que estaba acomodada junto con él en el mueble de la sala._

- Ya regrese! – _Anuncio Daisy mientras cerraba la puerta_ – Oh, veo que viniste! – _Agrego al ver que su hermano no estaba solo._

- Alguien tenía que entretener a tu hermanito mientras regresabas – _Le contesto sonriendo, Green solo suspiro resignado al escucharle._

- No se queden hasta muy tarde que mañana iremos a la fiesta con el abuelo.

- Piensas ir? – _Pregunto Green mirando a su invitada._

- Piensas llevarme?

- Piensas que tengo otra opción? – _Su única respuesta fue una sonrisa de diversión en la chica. Daisy río divertida al verlos, sus conversaciones casi siempre eran igual a esa._

- Puedes quedarte en el cuarto de siempre Courtney – _Le dijo antes de subir las escaleras._

- Tu hermana prácticamente ya quiere que me quede a vivir aquí, eh?

- Desde que regresaste no creo que haya mucha diferencia… - _En eso su pokegear comenzó a sonar, Green leyó el mensaje._

- Que es? – _A modo de respuesta, el chico solo le mostro la pantalla_ – Un mensaje con una sola palabra, quien te envía cosas así?

- Alguien que dice mucho al decir poco – _Contesto mientras regresaba la vista al mensaje, cuyo texto solo, en efecto, solo decía: "Gracias"_

"**Felíz cumpleaños Silver…"**

**Dah End!**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy B-Day Silver!<br>**

Si, esto fue muy largo, muy extraño y quisas sin sentido y confuso, les explicare como estuvo la onda:

Despues de que Gold emborrachara a Silver, Green tuvo la grandiosa idea de aprovecharse de la situación y convencer a Silver de hablar con Blue, pero obviamente él no quería decirlo directamente, así que le pidio a Red que le dijera a los demas que ayudaran a convencer a Silver. La conversación si ocurrío pero por obvios efectos del alcohol Silver recordaba la conversación de manera diferente. La parte de los Chibis eran solo el recuerdo alterado que Silver tenía de la conversacióny el lo estaba soñando, por eso Blue le remarca de que en ese estado y ademas dormido, era mas hablador que despierto y en perfecto estado. Al final Silver se da cuenta de que todo había sido idea de Green y que ese era él regalo que le queria dar: la oportunidad de estar con Blue.

Ta dah, espero sea entendible la historia :X

Ñam ñam y muy crack el shipping extra eh 8D? Courtney o Marge o como le conoscan, es la amiga de Daisy la del equipo Magma :D! Siempre eh tenido la idea de que si conocía a Daisy, por ende conoce a Green, no? Y hace poco me quede: si se conocen... porque nadie los ah emparejado? Así que... ta daaaaahhh! Allí tienen un cachito de un shipping del que ni siquiera tengo conocimiento si tiene nombre!

Uff bueno, eso es todo, espero poder subir mañana el siguiente capítulo de La Familia PokeSpe, capítulo de Navidad xD!

Ahum en fin, que la pasen bien! Disfruten las fiestas, recivan muchos regalos \o/ ! Y todo lo demas! Que pasen una felíz navidad~

Adieu~


End file.
